


sweet like honey

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Chan | Dino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Smut, Top Lee Chan | Dino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chan comes home after a long day at the studio to a welcome surprise.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	sweet like honey

Chan dropped his bag the moment he walked in the door. He’d just finished working on some new choreography and he was dead tired. Hell, he just about slept while standing on the train, but failed as he was awakened by the sudden stop of the train.

To be honest he could have slept a little at the studio before coming back to the dorms but there were so many reasons not to do that.

So here he was, still dead tired, scenting the air like a goddamn idiot because he knew that scent that honey mixed with coffee.

That was Hansol.

That was Hansol turned on.

Licking his lips he let a low growl rumble through his chest and all but prowled through the dorm, following his nose down through the dorm. Past the front room and kitchen. Right up the long hall and at the last door. Freezing at the entrance to his room and trying to remember how to get his fucking brain to work.

Hansol.

The omega was stretched out on the bed, blonde locks tufted up and wild, damp with sweat, his milky skin flushed pink as he gasped and panted. Lithe muscles and long legs stretched and twitched as the other man arched up, head thrown back. Oblivious to the alpha’s entrance even though Chan’s scent should have punched through the room like a fucking nail gun right now which just showed how gone the omega was.

He stifled a groan, looking at Hansol’s beautiful skin wet with sweat. His muscles flexed slightly as he moved his arm up and down, desperately pumping as his twitching cock.

Chan let out a low growl when his eyes latched to the glinting nipple piercings, silver rings dancing as Hansol writhed. Chan hungrily drank in the sight of Hansol, moving his eyes lower and lower past each patch of edible omega until he got to the thick black dildo currently buzzing furiously at the omega’s slick coated hole.

He palmed his cock and held back just long enough to commit this delicious image to memory before he pounced. Taking the room in a stride and a leap and landing on the omega with a snarl, his brown eyes flashing open and wide before dilating further. Almost overtaken with hunger, slender fingers coming up to grip the shoulders of the omega whimpering beneath him.

Such pretty fucking sounds.

“Chan! Alpha. Oh God, need your knot Alpha, please!”

He snapped at Hansol’s neck, his inner wolf wild with need and reached down. Gripping the slippery end of the dildo, pushing it deep and hard into his mate practically purring when Hansol mewled and threw his head back, nails biting deep into his shoulders. Biting down hard at his lip as he struggled to catch his breath.

“You little slut.“

His voice hit three octaves lower, twisting the vibration toy against his little omega’s prostate and smirking darkly when Hansol screamed in pleasure, spreading his legs wider and gasping for breath.

“Couldn’t wait for me, baby? Gotta please yourself huh? Just couldn’t wait for my big Alpha knot to fill up your slutty little hole?”

He threw the toy aside with a snarl, his body itching to bury it in the sweet fucking heat of his mate. Thrusting two fingers in deep and spreading them wide, twisting and crooking against Hansol’s prostate until he was a blubbering mess, bucking up and begging for his Alpha’s knot.

“Chan, Chan, please! Please, fuck me, fill me with your cum, claim me, bite me, fuck me. Please, Chan! Please Please Please Please.”

He groaned and pulled his fingers free. Dragging Hansol down the bed and wrapping his legs about his waist. Positioning himself on his knees, unzipping his pants and guiding his cock to Hansol’s positively dripping entrance. He grinned when Hansol wrapped a tight fist around Chan’s brown locks and moaned in delight, bucking his hips up. Gorgeous brown eyes wide and pleading.

Hot. Tight. Wet.

It was like coming home when he thrust into Hansol, the scent of them together filling the room, obscene wet sounds echoing around them as Chan braced his hands to either side of Hansol as he bent down to crush their lips together and just let go. Hard pace almost brutal as the headboard slammed against the wall, jostling them both as pleasure burst before his eyes, whimpers and cries and moans all mingled from their mouths.

Hansol came screaming, dragging his nails down Chan’s back, his head thrown back in pleasure and eyes wide and locked to his as they glazed over. The omega’s kiss swollen lips panting and gasping while clenching almost impossibly tight around the alpha.

Chan’s knot swelled, locking them together, plastering himself down. Pressing a writhing Hansol into the mattress and attacking his neck, his teeth sinking in deep to the mating mark already blossoming from their last fucking that morning. The taste, smell, even the sound of his mate crying out his name was his undoing his alpha cock twitching as he came hard, pumping his cum into Hansol’s stretched hole, spots flashing before his eyes as he caught himself on his elbows chanting Hansol’s name like a prayer.

He grinned down at his mate who panted up at him, thick black lashes half-lidded, sated and happy.

“Welcome back, Chan.”

“Hmm. Hey, baby.”

He smiled when Hansol purred and nuzzled at his neck, little kitten licks swiping to his chest and shoulder. Smirking a little against his skin, gasping softly.

He chuckled low at his mates groan, licking his lips obscenely he shifted his hips a little and almost grimaced at the idea of stains. He was about to voice that exact thing when his world spun and Hansol straddled him. Cock already hardened as he pulled at Chan’s knot with his rim, arching up and slamming down as far as he could mewling in delight.

“If I promise to wash it can you not take it off all night? Please Alpha.”

Chan hissed at the idea. Staring up at the rocking, moaning form of his omega needily riding his cock. Thanking God for his Alpha stamina as he fucked his hips up, grabbing those delicious hip bones with his right hand as his left slid up, following firm muscle to twist and tug at one nipple ring growling low when Hansol whined in pleasure.

“As you wish, baby. “


End file.
